The subject matter disclosed herein relates to gas turbine systems and, more specifically, a system for reducing back pressure on the turbine.
Gas turbine engine systems benefit from improved efficiency. Gas turbine designs minimize inefficiencies in order to extract as much work as possible from a combustible fuel. Specifically, the gas turbine system uses the combustible fuel to create hot, pressurized exhaust gases that flow through a turbine. The turbine uses the momentum of the exhaust gases to create rotational energy for use by a load (e.g., a generator). As the exhaust gases exit the turbine into an exhaust section, they may create undesirable back pressure. The back pressure may reduce the gas turbine system's efficiency, causing the system to use more energy to move the exhaust gases out of the turbine.